Stubborn Love
by Innocently Sinned
Summary: because it's better to feel pain.. than nothing at all. Shounen-Ai. Kamba/OC.


Dulu kami teman.

Dulu kami mengobrol setiap hari. Biarpun yang kami bicarakan hanyalah sesuatu yang sepele, tetapi rasa senangku begitu luar biasa. Aku tidak peduli jika tiba-tiba dia menghentikan pembicaraan, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja ketika melihat saudara kembarnya atau adik perempuannya -yah penyakit siblings complex-nya memang akut- karena satu kalimat darinya saja akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku selama berhari-hari.

Dulu dia tersenyum kepadaku setiap hari. Walaupun senyumannya yang sangat lembut itu juga diberikannya kepada orang lain, tetapi aku diam-diam merasa istimewa. Karena setiap kali dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku akan menikmati kebahagiaanku pelan-pelan agar memori akan senyuman orang yang kusukai itu tidak cepat habis.

Dulu dia selalu memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Mungkinkah dia penyihir? Karena jantungku selalu berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya ketika mendengar namaku disebut olehnya. Setiap kali dia memanggil namaku, aku tidak akan langsung menjawab panggilannya. Akan kutunggu dia memanggilku untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya, karena aku senang. Dari mulutnya namaku terdengar begitu indah, aku ingin terus mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

Momen-momen yang kulewati bersamanya semua tersimpan rapi dalam lemari memoriku. Aku akan setiap hari mengenang kebaikannya. Aku akan setiap saat mengulang-ulang semua yang pernah dikatakannya kepadaku. Mengingat-ngingat ekspresi wajahnya yang dulu selalu kuperhatikan dari dekat. Aku akan memejamkan mataku dan kembali ke masa-masa dimana semua hal itu masih menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Ke masa-masa dimana aku masih menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

Karena sekarang, semua hal itu hanya bisa kuceritakan dengan kata 'dulu' di awal kalimat.

Sekarang, kami tidak lagi berteman.

Kami tidak lagi mengobrol setiap hari. Tidak, kami bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihatnya mengobrol dengan orang lain. Melihatnya meninggalkan orang itu ketika saudara kembar dan adiknya datang. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berpura-pura sedang mengobrol dengannya setiap hari dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya kepada orang lain. Tidak apa-apa, aku merasa puas asalkan bisa mendengar suaranya, walaupun samar karena aku hanya mencuri dengar dari kejauhan.

Dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku ada. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihatnya tersenyum kepada orang lain, meyakinkan diriku kalau aku cukup puas dengan hal itu, asalkan bisa tetap melihatnya tersenyum, walaupun bukan untukku.

Dia tidak lagi menganggil namaku. Berapa kalipun aku menunggu, tidak pernah sekalipun kudengar dia memanggil namaku lagi. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri kalau aku merasa puas, aku harus merasa puas, walaupun harus selalu membohongi diriku.

Ternyata memang hanya sebegitulah nilai diriku ini.

_Apakah kamu pernah menyukaiku, walau hanya sedikit saja? _

_Apakah kamu pernah merasa senang saat bersamaku, walau hanya sedikit saja?_

Hanya menanyakan dua hal itu saja membuatku begitu takut. Begitu kalut.

Kami memang berbeda. Dia seperti matahari, pusat dari kehidupan. Sedangkan aku, dibandingkan dia mungkin aku hanyalah batu meteor kecil yang tidak terlihat, tidak dibutuhkan, tidak berarti. Yang akan hancur ketika berada terlalu dekat dengan matahari. Dan itulah yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku terlalu terbuai sehingga melupakan tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada.

Aku jadi terlalu menyukainya dan terlalu berkhayal. Aku akan sedih setiap kali dia memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik, diam-diam aku akan merasa dikhianati. Perasaan yang sungguh lancang, bukan? Karena itu maaf.

_Kamu boleh muak padaku selamanya. Memang menyakitkan, tetapi itulah ganjaran yang setimpal dari kelancanganku. Itulah hukuman untukku. _

_Karena itu, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta lebih. Aku hanya memohon, izinkan aku untuk boleh tetap menyukaimu dari jauh. Aku bersumpah, tidak akan ada orang lain selain diriku yang bodoh dan Tuhan yang mengetahui perasaanku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk terbakar bekali-kali, hancur berkali-kali karena cahayamu. Karena sekarang, rasa sakit yang kuterima darimu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku miliki untuk menghubungkan aku denganmu. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada aku tidak merasakan apapun._

A/N : sebenarnya ini surat dari 'seseorang' untuk 'seseorang' yang aku share disini sambil mengharapkan keabadian. lol


End file.
